<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just like candy, she's so sweet by sapphicbeca</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211709">just like candy, she's so sweet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicbeca/pseuds/sapphicbeca'>sapphicbeca</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, have never read or written dayeon so this was interesting, super short but... ANYWAYS..</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicbeca/pseuds/sapphicbeca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dahyun breaks a promise; Nayeon isn't having it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just like candy, she's so sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this in june for a bunch of requests i took on twt; this one is for <i>@jyptraash</i>, and the prompt was <i>"I can still remember the way you taste." / Dayeon (fluff)!</i> hi khay :D<br/><br/>title is from <i>candy</i> by <i>doja cat</i> :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Nayeon."</p><p>"Dahyun."</p><p>"<em>Nayeon.</em>"</p><p>"<em>Dahyun.</em>"</p><p>"I am <em> not </em>buying you more cookies.”</p><p>“I- but you <em> promised</em>!” Nayeon cries, stamping her foot on the ground.</p><p>In this moment, Nayeon reminds Dahyun of a petulant child being refused toys, and Dahyun has to resist the urge to laugh in her face. It’s been years since she and Nayeon got together, and Dahyun has known Nayeon for even longer than that - but still, her girlfriend’s personality will never cease to amuse her.</p><p>She swallows down a laugh and moves to sit upright on the couch instead, leveling with her girlfriend’s stare; there isn’t any real irritation or anger behind it, but Dahyun knows showing any enjoyment with this entire situation would only stretch it on for longer. </p><p>“I promised you I would buy you more cookies, which I <em> did</em>.” Dahyun says patiently. Nayeon’s pout remains frozen on her face. “It’s not my fault you finished <em> two whole packs </em>in one sitting.”</p><p>Nayeon huffs. “It’s not my fault either! I wouldn't have eaten that many cookies if I just had my kimbap rolls, which I was saving <em> specifically </em> for today. But <em> someone </em> -” she raises her voice- “decided to finish all of it for breakfast, even if the tupperware was <em> clearly labeled</em>!” </p><p>“<em>I</em><em>’m not saying sorry! </em> " Momo's voice comes ringing in from her room. "<em>You ate my kimchi pancakes the other day!”  </em></p><p>Dahyun sighs. </p><p>“Look,” she tries to reason with her girlfriend. “No more cookies for today <em> or </em> tomorrow, but if - and <em> only </em>if - we get off work early the next day, I’ll buy you <em>three </em>packs. Deal?”</p><p>Nayeon pauses, weighing her options, then tries for the last time - “No more cookies at all today?” </p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Not even if I order the extra chocolatey ones? Come on, I <em> know </em>you love those."</p><p>Shit. Nayeon's absolutely right - Dahyun <em>does </em>love those, and very much so, in fact. Come to think of it, she hasn't had a good box of those chocolate chip cookies in weeks, either. But she can't let Nayeon win - so she stands her ground and firmly shakes her head.</p><p>"Damn it." Nayeon complains. "I was <em> sure </em>that would work." Defeated, she flops down onto the couch, crawling up to lay on top of her girlfriend. Dahyun shifts to make space, and they position themselves easily - Nayeon half on the couch and half on Dahyun, her head resting just below Dahyun’s chin.</p><p>“I still can’t believe I’m not getting more cookies today,” Nayeon groans. She sighs dramatically. “Oh, my love… your soft cookie dough, your sweet chocolate chips… I can still remember the way you taste…”</p><p>Dahyun giggles. “You’re so dramatic.” </p><p>Nayeon tilts her head up to look at the other girl, and she grins - contented and relaxed, bunny teeth poking out and eyes on nothing else but Dahyun. </p><p>“You love me, though.”</p><p>(Sometimes, Dahyun still can’t believe that this is her life. She’s the type of person who normally knows exactly what she wants and likes. Dahyun makes plans, and she always follows through with them. But falling for Nayeon was something she never could have seen coming, and it had terrified her to tread through uncharted waters; having to figure out what her feelings for Nayeon meant, and how she could possibly deal with them. The original plan was to move on from her, and accept that some things just aren’t meant to work out. She hadn't even let herself hope for a chance. She had spent her time thinking of Nayeon as someone surreal - both genuine and unapologetically herself, but also far too good to be true. Dahyun both looked up to her and loved her. Never in a million years would she even have dared to imagine that Nayeon could feel the same.</p><p>Yet, here they are.</p><p>Dahyun has never felt this lucky in her entire life.)</p><p>Dahyun smiles back at her girlfriend, and she hopes Nayeon knows she means more than words could ever express when she says- “Yeah. I really do.”</p><p>Nayeon grins, and the prettiest blush paints her cheeks.</p><p>(<em>The cookies can wait</em>, she finally admits a few moments later, her voice muffled against Dahyun’s shoulder. <em> I have all I need right here</em>.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>